


Delimoo

by thespottedowl



Series: BBS drabbles [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, actually though, five minute fic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl





	Delimoo

Jonathan padded slowly out of the bathroom, fiddling with the fluffy towel wrapped around his chest. He sat down heavily on his side of the bed, flipping absent-mindedly through a book left carelessly on his pillow and checking for notifications on his phone.

He heard the door slam and perked up slightly, squirming on the bed. Brock came into the room slowly, too focused on squinting at the screen in his hand to notice Jonathan until he cleared his throat.

Jonathan smiled when Brock did, admiring the lines that formed at the corners of his eyes and mouth, the curve of his lips. He came to Jonathan obediently, standing tall between his bare legs.

Jonathan leant up to kiss him slowly, and it was the way Sunday morning kisses should be. Brock tasted sweet from the syrup with breakfast, and his lips were chapped and cold from the frosty outside air. 

"It's like unwrapping a present," Jon whispered throatily, "all pretty just for me," dipping his fingers under the hem of Brock's panties.


End file.
